


Blending Together

by To_Fly_Or_Not_To_Fly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Fly_Or_Not_To_Fly/pseuds/To_Fly_Or_Not_To_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara loved Daichi's back. It was the perfect canvas for creating breathtaking paintings. Thankfully, Daichi was more than willing to let him use it whenever he pleased. He especially liked the post-painting activity they always partook in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trash__universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/gifts).



"Suga! Are you almost done? This is starting to get uncomfortable."

 

Koushi couldn't exactly help himself sometimes. The way Daichi looked in a certain orange shirt was absolutely sinful. He wasn't sure if it was because the muscles looked more defined or because it revealed how muscular his back was. Both were good reasons to want to run his hands up and down the toned skin. Indulging in his own greed would be pleasurable with his lover beneath him. He wanted to see the muscles flex under his fingertips. He wanted to see beads of sweat roll down them in-between lustful whispers of 'Koushi' and 'Suga'. Kami save him.

 

Each stroke was made intentionally and strategically. He was light and quick as his hand trailed more on the unclaimed skin. Yearning for the captain was oh so sweet considering the man was so eager to comply. Gentle but subconscious idiocrasies fueled Koushi even farther.

 

“Daichi, are you rushing my art?”

 

“Yes!” He answered instantaneously. Muscles stretched as the raven haired craned his head to look back at him. A cute pout formed on his lips- the nibble-worthy kind- as warm brown eyes looked up at him.

 

Koushi laughed at his slight distress. “That’s alright. I’m almost done.” He could hear Daichi let out a small puff of annoyance. He smiled but remained quiet to complete his painting.

 

Koushi dipped his paint brush into the yellow paint and brought it back to the awaiting skin. Ever so carefully, he blended to colors together to create a sky worthy of Dali’s The Elephants. Yellow here, orange there, a splash of red, then some more blending. And voila! A painting of the sunset! Okay, not that simple- there was more work than that. Koushi sighed then examined the piece to make sure all the warm colors were applied properly. He admired it but admired his canvas just a tad bit more. He cleaned and placed the paintbrush into the water-filled cup he had on the nightstand.

 

“It’s done!” He announced playfully. Daichi sighed in relief as Koushi lifted himself off his lower back and plopped onto the bed. He bounced a little to get more comfortable while still being able to take pleasure in watching the other male.

 

“Aren’t you going to take a picture?”

 

Koushi hummed but shook his head. “I can think of better ways to spend our time together.” He flashed the raven haired a smirk before reaching over to trace figure eights into his hips. There were several different ways they could spend the remainder of the day together- all which sparked great interest.

 

“Really? Do tell.”

 

Koushi leaned forward to peck him on the lips. “I was thinking a little one-on-one action with my favorite captain.” He licked his lips before giving his boyfriend another peck.

 

“Just a little?” Daichi chuckled softly at the comment. Knowing Sugawara, they will be spending the rest of the night doing… vigorous activities. “Maybe I want more than that.”

 

“Then we’re on the same page actually- So long as we don’t ruin my painting.” Suga grinned as he procured exactly what he wanted. He was slightly manipulative but that’s okay since Daichi didn’t mind. However, like hell they were going to ruin his masterpiece. Suga wanted to admire it later even if it meant using ‘creative positions’.

 

“It won’t be a problem.” Daichi flashed him a smile then quickly moved upward and pushed himself off the bed, shifting so he was positioned cross legged on the bed. The raven haired winked before pulling Suga up by the waist and sitting him down on his lap. The position would work, if Daichi didn’t lay down- especially in Sugawara’s favor. Warmth seeped through his clothes as he was pressed up to a shirtless chest.

 

Koushi hummed in agreement. It definitely wouldn’t cause any problems. He wrapped his hands around Daichi’s neck and pulled the captain closer so their foreheads were pressed together. Daichi was held down by Koushi’s thighs that rubbed up against both sides of his hipbone.

 

“Is this an invitation to start?” Koushi smiled as he awaited the answer. He drew his hands forward and rubbed the strong chest in front of him.

 

“Why yes. Yes, it is.”

 

Sugawara chuckled at the response. Starting immediately was never fun. He already had a plan that would occupy them nicely before the main event. He pulled off his shirt and shimmied out of his boxers, also helping Daichi out of his, so he could press back against the sculpted body.

 

“Good. I’ll be sure to take good care of you.” He whispered gently. His breath faintly dusted over Daichi’s skin as he settled his lips just out of reach. Their erections were trapped between their stomachs and went ignored. The ash blonde let his hands search for a pulse as he flattened them on the exposed veins.

 

Suga dragged his nails along throat and up, leading to his jawline. He could visibly see the skin raise on Daichi’s Adams apple as he swallowed. “Don’t tell me your nervous! This is hardly our first time.” Koushi could feel himself smirk as he plucked Daichi’s heart strings.

 

“I can’t help it if you’re really good at teasing me.” Daichi replied honestly. His hands gently squeezed Koushi’s hips while leaning up to connect their awaiting lips. Instead of letting him have his way, Koushi tiled his mouth upward so their breaths mingled warmly.

 

“Aren’t we a little eager.” The ash blonde commented with a seductive smile. He brings his hands up and gently rakes his nails into Daichi’s scalp. The moan he receives is more than enough reward to do it again. Koushi watches the face before him and marvels at the sheer beauty.

 

A shiver ran down his spine when he heard a gentle “Koushi” whispered.

 

“Suga.” The man pleads again as he runs his hands over Koushi’s back. In return, he gets a low chuckle and fingers threaded into his hair. They twirl strands slowly then tug lightly at the base. Daichi breathed out soft gasps as pleasure ran down his spine. He wanted more- enough to last the night- but Suga was a tease.

 

The dark haired man was patient but the libidinous attention was driving him crazy. He reached between them to grab their disregarded members and gave a gentle squeeze.

 

Suga let out a broken moan, stopping his hands to anchor himself as he curled toward his lover. He willed away the temptation to thrust into the awaiting hand.

 

“Let’s keep going. Shall we?” Daichi’s smoky voice murmured against earlobe. He nibbled at it leisurely while stroking both of them in one hand. Another moan rung out between them as pressure was added.

 

Suga was a tease but Daichi was strong-willed.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

With that, Daichi finally caught those plump lips. They were soft but firm against his own as they pressed together. It was satisfying after being denied for so long. He sighed into the kiss as his hand picked up a perfect rhythm. The intimacy grew as Koushi deepened the kiss, using the closeness to press closer to the captain. His tongue traced Daichi’s lower lip, nearly begging for entrance. It opened with a small gasp of pleasure. Their tongues intertwined and played as the hand pleasured both. The air got hotter and hotter between them, encouraging a faster pace.

 

 _We’re digressing_. Daichi thought.

 

He stops and lets both hands travel to the glorious, smooth muscles on his upper leg.

 

Daichi pressed his thumbs into Koushi’s thighs and massages the muscle firmly. He could hear shallow breaths in his ear as his hands knead into more intimate places. “L-lube.” Suga stutters then leans to grab the bottle sitting on the nightstand. Daichi received the container and poured more than enough lube on his fingers. Their intimate relationship had begun long ago but they could never be too careful.

 

Warm fingers found their way to Koushi’s entrance, slipping with ease. The slender digit probed shallowly before going deeper and deeper with every thrust. They started with one but quickly moved to two after a deep moan escaped him. The two scissored and spread him wider for the man in front of him. They opened and closed while continuing to plunge expertly inside him. As the fingers brushed over his prostate, Suga felt the insatiable need for more. The third finger made its appearance soon after that. Sweet friction stretched his rim causing a groan to tumble from his lips. Suga felt like it would be over all too soon if Daichi kept pushing him closer to his climax.

 

Daichi could tell Koushi was close though. He saw it in his face and felt the slight tremble around him. With his free hand, he reached up again to grab Suga’s cock. His breath was rugged at this point.

 

“I can end it here, if you’d like.” The captain said while slowly pumping at the length.

 

“N-no.” Suga stammered. He slapped away the hand between them- hoping to catch his breath- and tried to lift himself off Daichi’s fingers. However, the now-free hand held him down by his thigh.

 

“Who’s eager now?”

 

He whimpered loudly as Daichi withdrew from his hole. Emptiness washed over him but the desire to be filled burned through his body.

 

“More.” Suga breathed. The man below him complied and picked up the discarded lube. He slicked himself up but was stopped before he could go any farther. “I got it.”

 

Koushi uses one hand to guide Daichi’s member inside him while the other was gripping his shoulder. He sunk down to the hilt, taking pleasure in the fullness at his core. His thighs clenched as he got more accustomed to the feeling. Daichi moaned in response; Warm heat and the musky smell of Koushi engulfed him.

 

He looked up to see the handsome setter in equal bliss. Daichi admired the subconscious changes that were on display. Among them was Koushi’s dilated eyes that had drooped low and his nose that was scrunched up. His back also arched, presenting the unnoticed peaks.

 

“You look beautiful.” Daichi murmured. He moved his hands to grip those delicious hips.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Koushi replied as he relaxed into the warm touch. He wanted to ask for more but was denied the change. Daichi latched onto his forgotten nipples and gave a wet suck; Stimulation swept his body in a heavy current. “D-daichi.”

 

“Yes?” He asked innocently. His mouth hovered over his chest, sending shivers up his spine.

 

“You’re being cruel.” He pouted. Daichi chuckled softly before licking at the nub. He brought it to his mouth and lapped causing Koushi to moaned brokenly at the sensation.

 

“Hm… Me? Cruel? I think you might be right.” The captain stated. To prove it, he nibbled on the tip then tugged it gently between his teeth.

 

“Daichi!” Koushi cried out. Both of his hands threaded through the black hair for purchase. However, the person in question was not done; He withdrew his hips halfway then thrusted roughly back in. He cried out again- The stimulation felt incredible and overwhelming. He wanted to rack his nails down Daichi’s back but refrained from doing so. A quick pace was easily made as Daichi continuously thrusted upward. They purposefully missed his prostate- the sneaky captain’s doing- as he plunged in repeatedly. Moans and cries mixed together as Daichi took care of _him_. His mouth captured the other nipple and gave it a slurp. The rough texture of his tongue raised goosebumps all over his body as it ran along his skin.

 

Koushi was putty in Daichi’s hands.

 

“Suga. How am I cruel if I’m doing all the work?” The man complained as he pushed in sharply. Suga whimpered lowly and complied with the silent demand. He held onto the shoulders again to steady himself.

 

Koushi ground his hips on Daichi’s to feel more of him, figure-eights turned to shameless bouncing as he craved more. He panted deeply into his ear as pleasure disoriented his mind. He couldn’t help rocking his body to fulfill his sensual needs. Daichi moaned as Koushi clenched around him- the tightness had his head spinning and yearning for more.

 

Instead, he decided to play with Suga.

 

Daichi stilled his frantic hips. Koushi, however, did not stop. He rutted and whined, thrusting his hips with fervor to make up for lost friction.

“Daichi!” He wailed then went back to gripping the captain’s hair.

 

“You look gorgeous. Fucking yourself so desperately to come. Here. Why don’t I help you?” Daichi reached between them and started stroking his cock. Suga moaned lewdly and bounced harder. The sounds went straight to his member. He could feel his end coming fast with Sugawara above him.

 

“I-I d-don’t think I can last much longer.”

 

Heat builds in Daichi’s stomach but he was determined to make Suga come first. He starts moving again, changing the angle to drive into the disregarded prostate. Cries bounced off the walls as their volume increased. His thrusts turn frantic and uncontrolled as his climax drew closer and closer. His hand gripped tighter, moving faster to match the speed of his thrusts. Soon, neither could hold back anymore- pleasure overtook them and gave the final push of euphoria.

 

Suga came loudly onto their stomachs, crying out for the captain in ecstasy. Daichi followed as the tight heat grew to be too much, groaning as he came inside the setter and slowed his hips. They exchanged shallow breaths before surging forward, lips molded into each other’s as their sexual desire subsided. It was slow and steady, helping them catch their breaths. Gentle whispers of ‘I love you’ remained between the two as their lips parted and joined again- passion linked them together in their intimate world. They broke apart after a few minutes and saw the mess they had made. Daichi pulled out gently, careful not to hurt Suga, and reached for some tissues. He handed a few to the setter then cleaned his own stomach.

 

“Daichi.” Suga said while cleaning up, eyes twinkling with mischievousness. “Would you like me to paint your back again sometime?” He leaned forward and gazed into the captain’s eyes. Some things were worth repeating- especially when Daichi was involved.

 

“That would be nice.” He smiled. “But for now, I can feel the paint drying up and peeling off so I’m going to go shower.” He stated, patting at the ash blonde’s thighs and palms at the soft skin there.

 

“But I’ll be alone! And I won’t be able to admire you!” He slides off his lap and pouts. No more glorious muscles? Daichi was cruel.

 

“I never said I was going to shower alone.” Daichi smiled at the setter then left for the bathroom.

 

 _Nevermind._ Sugawara smirked before getting up and accompanying the captain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic so I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard (a few months) to get this perfectly done. Feel free to criticize this as much as you like.  
> I want to thank my bae, trash__universe, for going the beta for this fic. It wouldn't have been as good without them. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
